Organophosphorous compounds have utility in a variety of applications. For example, when applied to textiles, integrated in resins, or extruded in thermoplastics, certain organophosphorous compounds provide flame retardant properties to the final product.
For ease of application, it is sometimes desirable to provide organophosphorous compound products in the form of an emulsion. Such emulsions have been formed using surfactants such as ethoxylated linear alcohols or ethoxylated alkyl phenols. These emulsions have limited shelf life, however, as they have average drop sizes of greater than 1 micron and have a tendency to coalesce within about a month after being made.